


Thankful

by gaydisasterdanvers



Series: Fictober 2019 [19]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, F/F, Fictober 2019, Fluff, I like this one, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Thanksgiving, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, adorable morning things, do not copy to another site, i'm thankful for these idiots, what are you thankful for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydisasterdanvers/pseuds/gaydisasterdanvers
Summary: “Well, that changes today. You tell me something you’re thankful for,” Alex says quietly as she presses a soft kiss to Lena’s temple, “I mean, whenever you’re ready. Think it through.”“You,” Lena replies so quickly it almost interrupts Alex mid word.A shy grin falls across the redhead’s lips, “Me?”“Yes, darling. I’m thankful for you,” Lena replies matter-of-factly.--A Thanksgiving fluff fest.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Fictober 2019 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508042
Comments: 17
Kudos: 154
Collections: 2019 Femslash Fictober





	Thankful

Written for Tumblr's **[Fictober 2019](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/)**

**Prompt-** _"You keep me warm."_

Like what you read? Find me on **[Tumblr.](https://www.gaydisasterdanvers.tumblr.com/)**

* * *

  
It’s rare, waking to the sun’s rays seeping through the blinds to soak the room in morning warmth. Most days, the blare of an alarm wakes Alex Danvers before the sun crests the horizon. Today, a holiday, provides her the rare opportunity to wake up with Lena Luthor tucked in beside her, raven hair spread stark against the clean white linen. She allows herself to wake slowly, reveling in the warmth of soft skin, the cadence of steady breathing from her partner. It’s only a few minutes, she’s sure, but it feels like an eternity and an overwhelming bubble of affection bursts within her chest.  
**  
**

“Happy Thanksgiving, babe,” Alex whispers as she tucks her face in the juncture between Lena’s shoulder and neck, pressing an open mouthed kiss to the exposed flesh. The timber of her voice, husky with sleep, sends goosebumps breaking over pale skin.   
  


Stirring slowly in her girlfriend’s embrace, Lena shivers at the onslaught of heated kisses across her neck and shoulder. This way of waking up, wrapped in someone, is new and not exactly unpleasant. Warmth erupts deep in the recesses of her chest as a hand curls and presses into the curve of her hip, skimming up along the thin flesh over her ribs. Teeth press into the delicate skin at her shoulder and it draws a breathy sigh from between her lips, “You’re insatiable.”  
  


“Only when it comes to you,” Alex replies as she pushes up on her elbow and guides Lena to lay flat on her back. A gentle kiss is placed to her lips before she throws a leg over Lena’s to rest between her thighs, “What are you thankful for this year?”  
  


The dark haired woman blinks at the unexpected question, working to clear the haze of sleep from her emerald stare. She meets an imploring gaze with a puzzled look, “How do you mean?”  
  


“Well, every year growing up my parents made us name what we were thankful for that year,” Alex explains as her fingers trace a lazy path around Lena’s navel, “For instance, I’m thankful for my health and well-being despite constantly thrown into danger on a regular basis. My own fault, most of the time. But I’m thankful for being alive.”  
  


“Oh.” Lena responds, pressing her lips together in a fine line, “I suppose Lillian never really asked that of us growing up. Being thankful insinuates a lack of control in your own success- that you owe your happiness to someone other than yourself. People were supposed to be thankful for us, never the opposite.”

  
Brown eyes soften at the admission while the realization sinks deep within Alex Danvers- Lena has never been asked before, she’s never had the opportunity to be thankful for anyone or anything her entire life. “Well, that changes today. You tell me something you’re thankful for,” Alex says quietly as she presses a soft kiss to Lena’s temple, “I mean, whenever you’re ready. Think it through.”  
  


“You,” Lena replies so quickly it almost interrupts Alex mid word.   
  


A shy grin falls across the redhead’s lips, “Me?”  
  


“Yes, darling. I’m thankful for you,” Lena replies matter-of-factly.  
  


“Okay,” Alex replies as she regards the woman with a questioning glance, “Why?”  
  


“Well, for one, you did manage to save my life,” Lena answers as cranes her neck to steal a kiss from chapped lips before wrapping her arms around Alex’s bare torso. Her fingers trace rhythmic patterns in the soft flesh at the small of the woman’s back, “At a time I definitely didn’t believe my life to be worth saving.”  
  


Alex hums as she closes her eyes and loses herself in the comfort of Lena’s embrace- the play of her fingers at the dimples just above the swell of her bottom. Mornings together were rare given the nature of each woman’s work. Most days, they woke before the sun (assuming Lena even came home from the office at all), dressing and departing with a quick kiss before going about their day.   
  


“I’m thankful for your strength, both physical and intellectual,” Lena continues, pressing her lips this time to a furrowed brow, “I love your mind, the ability you have to see beyond numbers and figures. You challenge me, in the best way possible.”  
  


“A true compliment coming from a literal genius,” Alex says as she opens her eyes to find Lena’s, “Anything else?”  
  


With a grin Lena’s hands grasp at Alex’s hips and guide her back into the mattress. Relishing in the feel of the warmth of Alex’s skin against her own, she presses as much as her body into the Agent’s as she can, “I’m thankful for your arms,” she says slowly, dragging her nails over the defined swell of Alex’s shoulders, over the curl of her biceps, “The way they hold and keep me grounded on even the worst days,” her nails continue downward, raking over toned forearms until she reaches a hand, slipping her fingers between the other woman’s, “Your hands.”  
  


“My hands?” Alex says with feigned surprise, giving a squeeze to the hand cradled in her own.  
  


“Mmmhm,” Lena replies, pulling their joined hands to her mouth where she presses a soft kiss to each knuckle, “Thankful for every punch you’ve thrown in my honor,” Alex laughs and Lena grazes her teeth over the scarred knuckle of a middle finger, “The way your fingers are calloused with use, but never anything but gentle with me… Well, unless I say otherwise.”   
  


Alex rolls her eyes, “And here I thought you were being sweet.  
  


Lena ignores the comment, pressing another kiss at the back of Alex’s hand, “I’m thankful for your passion, the fierce loyalty that you have to all those who you truly care about. That too, the way that you care unselfishly and with every part of yourself. I’ve never been on the receiving end of such determined, deliberate consideration.”  
  


“You deserve it, Lee,” Alex admits sincerely, bringing their linked hands to her own lips, placing a firm kiss to the fold of Lena’s fingers, “All of it.”  
  


“Perhaps one day I’ll believe you,” the dark haired woman replies, pushing her girlfriend’s hand into the mattress and holding it firmly. A playful grin pulls at her lips before she trails a path of quick kisses to Alex’s chest, down over the solid bone of her sternum before a lingering press is placed at the spot where she can feel the heavy hammer of a heartbeat beneath her lips, “I’m thankful for your heart, Alex,” she whispers against flesh, “For finding room for me. For allowing me to heal the destruction left by those before me. For loving me despite the atrocious actions of my family. I’m thankful for whatever small action I did right in my life to bring me here, to you. I hardly deserve all that you give me, and I’m not exactly used to showing how thankful I am for all that you are to me.”  
  


A moment passes in silence, the only sound filling the space is the static thump of Alex’s heart against the wall of her ribs. Looking up, Lena finds Alex’s mouth pressed in a firm line, an attempt to stop the quiver of her lower lip. Her tell. When she finally meets her girlfriend’s gaze, she understands the silence. The brown of the woman’s irises shine with unshed tears, lined heavy at the crest of her lower lids.  
  


“Is that all?” Alex asks with a short laugh that breaks the dam, allowing the cascade of salty tears down over the prominence of her cheekbones.   
  


“You keep me warm,” Lena says with a soft smile as she slides her body fully over Alex’s, slotting her leg between the other woman’s as she curls around her lover, “I’m thankful for that, too.”  
  


“I love you, Lena,” Alex says against the dark hair at Lena’s hairline as she envelops the smaller woman in muscled arms, “I’m thankful for every moment with you.”  
  


“I love you too,” Lena replies as she relaxes into the embrace, closing her eyes as she loses herself in the heat of Alex’s arms, “Happy Thanksgiving.”


End file.
